ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Metro Voices
Metro Voices is a choir group based in London, England, that specialises in performing for the motion pictures. They work closely with the London Philharmonic Orchestra and with acclaimed British composer Craig Armstrong. They are known from their light and melodic singing (heard in the soundtrack from Love Actually) to their flamboyant and bombastic chorus (heard in the soundtrack from Romeo + Juliet and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest). Metro Voices was formed in 1996, by singer and vocal coach Jenny O'Grady. Metro Voices was dissolved in 2015, with the release of Strange Magic. Partial filmography * Ronin (1998) * The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) * Message in a Bottle (1999) * Sunshine (1999) * Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc (1999) * Sleepy Hollow (1999) * The Beach (2000) * Miracle Maker (2000) * Shiner (2000) * Unbreakable (2000) * Chocolat (2000) * Gabriel & Me (2001) * Shrek (2001) * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) * The Legend of the Masked Retriever (2001) * Kiss of the Dragon (2001) * Spy Game (2001) * Cops & Robots (2002) * The Quiet American (2002) * Three Stars (2002) * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) (Video game) * Love Actually (2003) * Trulli Tales (2003) * Teacher's Pet (2004) * The Incredibles (2004) * Shrek 2 ''(2004) * ''Ghost Boosters (2004) * Ray (2004) * Sahara (2005) * Colonel Jason (2005) * The Island (2005) * Kinky Boots (2005) * The Omen (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) * The Nativity Story (2006) * The Two Musketeers: Saving the Land (2006) * Blood Diamond (2006) * 300 (2006) * My Fly Girl (2006) * The Water Horse (2007) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) * Elizabeth: The Golden Age (2007) * Bee Movie (2007) * The Legend of the Spooky Tyes (2007) * Quest for a Heart (2007) * The Water Horse (2007) * Diaper Wars (2007) * Arn: The Knight Templar (2007) * Good (2008) * Babies of the Caribbean (2008) * Milk (2008) * The Royal Journey (2008) * The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) * Babylon A.D. (2008) * Tot Trek ''(2008)'' * Monsters vs Aliens (2009) * The Masked Retriever (2009) * 9 (2009) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) * The Masked Retriever (2009) * Astro Boy (2009) * Terminator Salvation (2009) * Robin Hood (2010) * Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) * Kick-Ass (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * Megamind (2010) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) * Greaser Babies (2011) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (2011) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Prometheus (2012) * Frankenweenie (2012) * Promised Land (2012) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (2012) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Stoker (2013) * World War Z (2013) * Transcendence (2014) * Strange Magic (2015) References Category:Choirs Category:The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Animation Studios Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Animation Studios Category:Cartoonverse Music Category:Halfbrick Animation Studios